Cat Nip Sequel
by AsukiSan
Summary: Ichigo felt cheated out of his last attempt to dominate his teal-haired lover, so he wants to try again.


**This is the Continuation of 'Cat Nip' But it's not exactly a chap of it soo yeah XD**

**This b Yaoi! U no like? No read and leave rude comments!**

It seemed that the red-headed teen hadn't learned his lesson the last time, because Ichigo bought a new bag of cat-nip for his teal-haired lover. The Shinigami felt that he had been cheated out the last time he tried this and wanted to give it one more chance; if it gave him the opportunity to dominate his Arrancar, he would do almost anything. Almost.

As the Shinigami arrived home, he opened the bag and poured some of the cat-nip in his hands; he knew that Grimmjow would already know about the scent when he would walk into his room, but he wouldn't give the Espada any lee-way this time. Ichigo smirked as he carefully, very carefully, planned his next move out on the Espada.

He stopped out of his doo to prepare for his own assault on Grimmjow; his excitement almost got the best of him as he opened the door; however, it diminished when he found the Arrancar asleep on his bed. Ichigo nearly walked over to wake Grimmjow up, but stopped himself when an idea randomly pooped in his head. The Shinigami's smirk grew and he made his way over to his desk and pulled out the pink ribbon that Grimmjow randomly gave him as a joke not too long ago. But joke or no joke, Ichigo was going to give it back to Grimmjow.

Ichigo quickly moved Grimmjow flat on to his back and tied his wrists together, and pull his hands over Grimmjow's head.

'Maybe this will keep him still this time.' The red-head wondered as he made sure that Grimmjow's bindings were tight. The Shinigami quickly took the cat-nip out and opened the bag as he sat on the Espada's waist. The Arrancar slowly began to stir as the scent was beginning to fill the room. Grimmjow opened his blue eyes, lazily looking around until he noticed Ichigo on top of him. It appeared that he hadn't noticed his bindings, yet, he only smirked when he noticed their positions.

"Judging by this scent" He took in a deep breath "I guess you haven't learned your lesson yet." Ichigo smirked

"Nope" Grimmjow was about to sit up until he finally noticed something wrong with his hands; the Espada started to lift his hands to see what was stopping him, but was stopped by Ichigo as he used one hand to pin the Espada's wrists.

"What the hell are you doing, Ichigo?" The Shinigami leaned in till his face and lips were only a breath away,

"My turn to claim you." The red-headed teen claimed the Espada's lips; Grimmjow's eyes widened at the suddenness of his Berry, but couldn't help but enjoy this. How often does his Shinigami come to him for sex? Not really ever! So he was going to enjoy every moment of this. Being on bottom of sex though, he was going to fight against later. The Shinigami nibbled on the Espada's bottom lip, forcing Grimmjow to not only snap out of his thoughts, but open his mouth, and moaned as he felt his Berry's tongue beginning to roam his mouth; the Shinigami took everything with care as he was trying to memorize the Espada's mouth before finally dancing with his tongue. Grimmjow wanted so much to just flip the boy above him over and fuck him senseless, but somehow, someway, he couldn't muster the strength to; as Grimmjow thought back, he wondered if was what the Shinigami had intended to accomplish with the cat-nip the last time.

When the two finally pulled away from the kiss, Grimmjow was left breathless and the Shinigami looked as though the kiss hadn't even shortened his air supply. While the Espada was distracted, Ichigo took this opportunity to begin removing the sash around the Arrancar's waist; Grimmjow noticed and gave the Shinigami a smirk

"You… still…. Intent to be…. On top?" How was he still breathless after that, Grimmjow could only say that Ichigo learned from the best.

"I do. There's no way that you're going to get out of it this time either!" The Espada could only snicker at his lover's determination. Ichigo let go of Grimmjow's wrists to fully remove the Espada's hakama, and grinned when he found the Espada's member dripping wet "You seem to be enjoying it a lot."

"Well, it turns me on to see you work so hard on this." He admitted, who wouldn't be turned on like this? Ichigo chuckled and started to stroke the Espada's length. Grimmjow inhaled sharply and threw his head back, nearly growling out in pleasure, but held back knowing that it would only encourage his Shinigami.

"Why stop yourself? You know you want to submit." Grimmjow wanted to retort, but it came out as a moan instead when Ichigo stroked his erection faster. The Espada felt like he was in heaven as he felt Ichigo lick his tip.

"I-Ichi… Ah!" Ichigo pulled back a moment

"Yes, Grimm?" he gave a long lick underneath Grimmjow's member, enjoying the shudder that the Espada gave out. Grimmjow started to drift from going to top Ichigo when he had any chance, to wanting to give in to the pleasure; but due to the Arrancar's pride, he couldn't let himself be dominated so easily. "It won't help you if you resist. I won't let you cum till you give in." Grimmjow cursed under his breath, he threw away his pride and gripped Ichigo's collar with his still-bound hands and whispered in his ear

"Fuck me." Ichigo almost couldn't believe his ears! He grinned a very large grin.

"With Pleasure, my Arrancar." Grimmjow grimaced at what he just did, but didn't regret it. He wanted to see what the Shinigami could do to him. Ichigo also seemed very fast, fast enough to only suck on his fingers for a few seconds before circling his teal-haired lover's entrance. The Espada moaned out, his body wanted to take in the foreign object and have it move deep inside of him. Ichigo sensed his lover's desire and inserted his finger, making Grimmjow moan out. The Shinigami felt as though he could cum on the Espada's pleasure it was so intoxicating. Ichigo inserted a second finger and Grimmjow still moaned out in pleasure, it almost confused the Shinigami, but remembered that Grimmjow is larger than him, and it could probably handle more than him. Ichigo thrusted in his last finger and that's when Grimmjow arched his back and tried to buck in to the intrusion. The Shinigami was surprised at his lover's reaction, but soon returned to smirking as thrusted his fingers in and out of him. But, he had to pull his fingers out, making his Arrancar, almost whimper out; Grimmjow really reminded Ichigo that he was feline, so might as well be mewling like a young kitten in heat.

Ichigo settled himself in-between the Arrancar's massive legs and looked at Grimmjow for permission to enter him. Grimmjow looked up at him with pleading, yet prideful eyes; Ichigo knew that he wasn't to beg any more than he already has, so he nodded and slowly began to penetrate his lover. The Espada cried out in lust as he felt Ichigo's heat fill him; this a new feeling for Grimmjow, but defiantly a pleasurable one. Ichigo was happy that didn't have to wait long and was pounding into him with all his might, pleasing the Espada. When Ichigo hit Grimmjow's prostate, he immediately went rigid and cried out; the Shinigami smirked and began to pound into him faster.

"I-Ichi… Ichigo! I'm- I'm g-going to-!" The Espada had reached his climax, spilling out over his chest and abdomen. Ichigo soon released into the Espada, treasuring the idea that he had finally claimed the Espada, when they came down from their sex high, Ichigo pulled out from Grimmjow and fell to his side. Grimmjow leaned in towards Ichigo and was about to fall asleep when Ichigo spoke

"Grimmjow?" The Espada turned to the teen "Did I… do alright for you?" The Sexta smiled

"Yeah. You did. But…" The Shinigami rasied an eye-brow

"But… what?"

"You need practice." Ichigo blanched

"Hey! You never give me any chances to practice!"

"Because you are the Uke no matter what." Ichigo glared at his Seme

"Bastard." The Sexta grinned


End file.
